


Christmas Cocoa

by Geoff_Ramseys_Moustache



Series: 10 Days of Ficmas [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Hot Drinks to Heal the Soul, Hurt/Comfort, I Love You, Idiots in Love, Just some sweetly in love boys, Love Confessions, M/M, Sassy Peter Hale, Stiles is a Home Maker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geoff_Ramseys_Moustache/pseuds/Geoff_Ramseys_Moustache
Summary: Ficmas Day Two: Christmas CocoaAfter being stuck out in the cold, there's only one place Peter wants to be... and only one person he wants to be with.





	Christmas Cocoa

**Author's Note:**

> Day Two!!!! 2/10 done, many more to go! hope yall enjoying it!

Peter is exhausted. A deep chill has settled in his bones and refuses to budge. He’s only a few minutes from the closest place he could call home. He rounds the corner and onto Stiles street, gusts of wind blow through him, hollowing him out as they lace themselves into skin. 

It’s not entirely Peters fault as to why he was outside in the freezing weather that had suddenly hit California. It was actually the cold weather… or rather what had caused it to happen. While it can get cold, it has never been consistently freezing and that had sparked the packs interest, read ‘Stiles interest’, which had then lead to an investigation that had ended in more questions than answers, however, they were sure something or someone was causing this erratic weather and so Derek had decided to increase border patrols to make sure the possible threat cannot come to close to home base. This, of course, meant that Peter, someone they had assumed wouldn’t be busy during the Christmas season (they had assumed wrong), was forced into doing the night patrols.  
Stiles insisted on staying awake until Peter either messaged him to say that he was home safe or until he showed up on his doorstep. The latter had been happening more frequently as Peter had found that the best way to warm up after being thrown into the abnormal winter temperatures was Stiles and his ability to make Hot Chocolate into a warming sweet heaven. Even though Peter had seemed to form a fast addiction to Stiles infamous drink, each time he had come by he insisted that Stiles really didn’t have to do this for him the most common rebuttal would be that of ‘this is what pack does Peter, and last I checked you are my pack’. And how exactly is Peter to argue with this creature of loyalty and love and warmth and home. 

He was further down the street at this point. Close enough to see the house.

The porch light is on. Stiles must still be awake. 

It only takes a knock or two before warm hands wrap around his wrist and tug him into the house. The sudden temperature change causes him to feel like he’s on fire. It’s cosy and everything has a mellowing warmth to it, the cold from his skin seeps into the house as the house seeps back. He’s still freezing but he is no longer hollow. 

“You’re frozen solid Peter,” Stiles notes as he pulls the older man to the footing of the stairs. “Go make yourself at home in my bed, I’ll be right up with something warm and a blanket.” 

“Of course, Sweetheart.” 

The stairs creek ever so slightly as Peter makes his way up them, the floorboards that lead to Stiles room are much the same. He takes note of John’s open bedroom door and the lack of the man himself. They had all grown closer over the last week or so, although, it was a forced connection as John had caught himself and Stiles cuddled up on the sofa one late night. Peter gets the feeling that John didn’t actually believe them when they had stated that it really was for the good of Peters health that they warm him up gradually (as to not put his body into shock as Stiles had so logically put it). John, instead of pulling his gun on Peter, had simply shaken his head and loudly stated ‘don’t break his heart’ making a point not to look at either of them.

If Peter thought the lounge to be warm and homely then Stiles bed was otherworldly. It was filled with soft blankets and pillows and the occasional stuffed toy thrown into the mix. It smelt of Stiles and love and softhappylove.  
It was like the horse tranquiliser equivalent of anti-anxiety medication, as soon as Peter had taken off his extra layers and snuggled into the velvet soft blankets the tension from being constantly on guard had melted and turned him into a gooey yawning pile of werewolf. 

What felt like an eternity was a mere 5 minutes and Stiles arrived with two mugs of sweet smelling liquid topped with whipped cream, chocolate flakes and a peppermint stick, and a decadently soft baby blue blanket. 

“Skooch over.” 

Peter placed the two mugs on the bedside table and throw the blanket over the top of the other ones before he obliged and wiggled so that he was further over, leaving just enough space for Stiles to wedge himself into the bed. Once they had settled, with mugs rested in hands, Peter latched onto Stiles with one hand like a child onto a teddy, encompassing and protective. He couldn’t fully enclose the boy in his embrace due to their drinks, but he tried nevertheless. At this point in their -relationship- Stiles understood why Peter does this, he’s not a dick and did explain beforehand that being close to pack, especially with a member you are rather fond of, help elevate stress and paranoia, and Stiles being the darling loyal boy he is had no problem with what he had dubbed their cuddle sessions.

“Watch where your hands are creeper-wolf,” he said nudging Peters hands out from under his pyjama shirt. “they’re fucking freezing and unlike you ill actually freeze to death and who would make you hot cocoa then huh?”

“Oh, it would be such a tragedy.” 

“Shut up, if I froze to death I’d bet good money that you would cry.”

“I never said I wouldn’t darling,” Peter smiled to himself and once again shoved his hands up Stiles shirt causing the boy to shriek.

“Oh, you motherfucker.” Stiles kicked back at Peter in an attempt to push him across the bed, although, this plan didn’t go so well as he seemed to forget that Peter is basically animated cement, heavy and immovable. This jab did, however, further motivate Peter in his quest to warm up his hands on various parts of Stiles temperature sensitive torso. 

Stiles continued to squirm in Peters torturous hold until Peter eventually tired of harassing his boy and instead flipped and pulled him to his chest. They lay in blissful silence, revealing in each other’s presence for a moment or two before Stiles spoke, soft and sleepily. 

“hey peter?”

“mm?”

“I love you.” 

Peters embrace tightened, “I love you too, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked that don't be a stranger and leave a kudos and a comment on your way out!
> 
> <3<3<3


End file.
